


Green Eggs and Ham

by glymr



Series: The Green Meme [10]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 17 short fics, each having to do with the theme of "green" in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eggs and Ham

Tim woke up in time for his eight o'clock lecture and was already out of bed and half-dressed before he realized it was Saturday.

Lian was reading. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked her.

"Green-eggs-and-ham!" she said. It had been a favorite of hers since she'd been little and Tim had first made it for her.

She cracked the eggs into a bowl and add a few drops of food coloring, then started mixing them energetically. "Don't let it slosh over the sides," he warned her as he put a pot of coffee on to brew.

"I *know*, Uncle Tim," she said, exasperated.

They were out of ham, but there was sausage. He sliced some up into disks and doused them with food coloring-laced water before dumping them in the pan.

Roy stumbled in sleepily. "Coffee?"

"Soon," said Tim. "Dick still asleep?"

"I'm up," mumbled Dick from the doorway.

"We're having green-eggs-and-sausage for breakfast!" said Lian. Dick and Roy just nodded, unfazed. Tim smiled at them and deftly poured cups of coffee for both of them. 

"Happy Father's Day," he said to Roy, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sometimes there were advantages to getting up early.


End file.
